In connection with coating machines of paper and board machines, one persistent problem is the working conditions of the maintenance personnel therefor, and a particular problem has resulted from the working temperature, which has been uncomfortably high, even higher than 50.degree. C., in certain applications. The effect of the temperature on the working conditions is emphasized further by the fact that the air is also quite moist as a result of the moisture evaporating from the web and from the coating agent and of any moisture that may evaporate, for example, from coating-agent tanks.
Some coating stations, such as certain size press stations, are quite problematic in this respect because in these machines the maintenance personnel must carry out adjustments on the machine at regular intervals when the machine is running. Thus, in this context, they have to work in a hot and moist environment even during long periods of time.
In the constructions known in the prior art, attention has not been paid to these problems. In some prior art applications, an open hood has been used which is designed to absorb heat and moisture and possible gases out of the machine space surrounding the coating station, but the temperature and the moisture content in the working area may still remain quite high. Also, the use of such open hoods for removal of air is quite expensive.